1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to the field of a method of combining a trackless vehicle and a device thereof, and more specifically to a method of combining a trackless vehicle, capable of forming a single trackless vehicle by combining a plurality of automobiles with one another, and a device thereof.
2. Related Art
A trackless vehicle is a vehicle that runs on a normal road other than on a track, and may represent a general automobile. An independent trackless vehicle may represent a single automobile, and a plurality of automobiles may be combined with one another to form a single trackless vehicle.
In general, an automobile may move in the form of an independent trackless vehicle, but such an independent trackless vehicle consumes a large amount of energy when compared to a trackless vehicle having a plurality of automobiles combined therewith. That is, as for the trackless vehicle having a plurality of automobiles combined therewith, the plurality of automobiles move together and thus consume a small amount of energy when compared to the independent trackless vehicle.
Meanwhile, in a case in which a plurality of automobiles run in the form of a trackless vehicle while being combined with one another to save energy, even if a driver of a certain automobile included in the trackless vehicle desires to move to a different destination (or a path), the driver needs to move to a destination set in advance, that is, a destination to which the trackless vehicle moves, and thus the driver fails to move to the desired destination.
That is, in case of running in the form of an independent trackless vehicle, a large amount of energy is consumed when compared to running in the form of a trackless vehicle having a plurality of automobiles combined, and in case of running in the form of a trackless vehicle having a plurality of automobiles combined, the needs of all drivers of the automobiles are difficult to be satisfied.